<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses of wine and breakfast in bed by RennaBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652367">Glasses of wine and breakfast in bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue'>RennaBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There was always fire in your light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Coming Untouched, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of "Iced americanos and glasses of wine" and pictures BaekHyun and ChanYeol the morning after. There is no food involve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There was always fire in your light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses of wine and breakfast in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is not extremely necessary to read the first part, but it would be nice if you do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up around ten in the morning. His head hammering as the recollection of memories from  the previous night replayed in his mind. Before he could even worry about BaekHyun leaving again, he heard faint noises of someone rummaging through his closet, and a sweet voice humming a pop song. </p><p>	“Hey… waky waky my baby Yoda”</p><p>	Ah-ah. Nope. They were not going back to those horrible nicknames. He sat on the bed, making no more moves to get up. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at the other ready to nag about the Yoda thing, his body tensed. Well, at least part of his body went tense, and hard. Maybe it was already hard, he didn’t know really, but it was true that BaekHyun moving around dressed only in one of his shirts, was a mouthwatering vision, and his brain stopped working.</p><p>	Last night he was so drunk and horny, that he didn’t looked beyond the skin that was right in front of his eyes. Now, he wasn’t drunk, just horney,  so he took his time to admire those pale meaty thighs disappearing into the dark garment. When one of his hands made its way towards his own dick, he stopped dead. Maybe he was still drunk.</p><p>	“You know I can see you through the mirror, right?”</p><p>	 “Ehmm… Sorry?”</p><p>	BaekHyun knew he wasn’t sorry.</p><p>	“It’s just that…  that you look really nice, there, wearing my clothes.”</p><p>	“Really? Who would had known right?” BaekHyun turned around and smirked.</p><p>	Ok. ChanYeol wasn’t going to be the target again, last night with the book thing was enough. So, looking straight to the other’s eyes, he  smirked back.</p><p>	“I would had know. I’ve seen you in my stolen clothes so many times before. But now, you being naked underneath is just a bonus.” </p><p>	So, ChanYeol  knew BaekHyun had stole his hoddies when they shared a room. He should be embarrassed but he wasn’t, he was getting kind of horny with the way ChanYeol was staring at his legs, like BaekHyun was the breakfast…</p><p>	“And now I’m ready to dig in.” ChanYeol continued his thoughts.</p><p>	Fuck! BaekHyun had talked out loud again. </p><p>	Now they had time to take things slow. Already naked (ChanYeol at least), there was easier for their hands to wander around their bodies. BaekHyun’s thighs seemed to be ChanYeol’s favourite part, and by the way goosebumps  would appear at his touch, he would know by now that BaekHyun took pleasure in having them grabbed and groped.</p><p>	His hands were getting closer and closer to his ass, he was sure it was twitching in anticipation, and his own bulge pressing against  their abdomens couldn’t be any harder.</p><p>	Having BaekHyun on top of him with a leg on each side of his hips, was something he only could have dreamed a while back. But now… oh now he will enjoy to his fullest. </p><p>	He kissed him like his life depended on it. What was breathing when he could have BaekHyun’s wet tongue roaming inside his mouth for the rest of his life. He was a fool, he would die happy if the last thing he saw was this guy surrounding him in a hot embrace, his eyebrows twisting in a delectable frown, and soft humid moans warming in his ears. Yeah he was a fool in love. </p><p>	BaekHyun was delighted. The way ChanYeol had him in a firms grasp, how he manhandled him to sit on top of his hard dick had him going crazy. he was getting wet, precum staining the inside of ChanYeol’s shirt. But he wasn’t taking it off, it was always one of his fantasies, one of the first stories he read in the book. How he would look cuter and fluffier drowning in the taller clothes. How ChanYeol  would fuck him from behind, lifting the fabric just enogh to see his hole strechted aroung his girth. He moaned louder at the thought, a fresh gush of precum soiling his belly. Maybe he should take it off after all.</p><p>	“Don’t. Leave it on please, i like it…” said ChanYeol panting under him.</p><p>	“But it’s too hot, I can’t…”</p><p>	“You look so good like this, I want to take you this way, with my scent all over you, ‘cause you are mine, only mine.”</p><p>	Oh that was hot. The idea of ChanYeol marking him as his property, ruining him to everyone else, was making his legs weaker, only kept them up by the other’s firm grasp.</p><p>	ChanYeol could see how his words were affecting BaekHyun. There were so many other things he wanted to say to him, so many that he kept buried deep inside all this years. But now wasn’t the moment. He needed his mouth to do other stuff, and he did.</p><p>	Grabbing BaekHyun by the waist, he inverted their possitions. Now, seated in between the other’s legs, he could appreciate the wet stain where his ereccion was tenting out. It looked inviting, pointing up to show itself to him. That was an invitation he wasn’t going to refuse. So he did what he had to do, and lifting the shirt to let it out, he bowed and licked the shaft and then took it to the hilt.</p><p>	BaekHyun felt his eyes rolling back. the way ChanYeol was taking his cock to the back of his throat in one go was maddening, no gag reflex of any sort. The guy was a treasure he was not giving away. Not ever.</p><p>	After a few minutes of that treatment, BaekHyun was losing it. He was moaning louder and louder, asking chanyeol for more. He needed more. ChanYeol wasn’t one to deny him so licking two of his fingers he proceed to brush them around the rim. It looked so good glossy with saliva. When he inserted the tip, BaekHyun let out a little scream at the feeling, so he gave him a little time then continued making gentle movements, in and out, in and out, venturing deeper with every one of them. </p><p>	“ChanYeol-s-stop-I’m-gonna… cum-please!!” The words overlaped as he ran out of breath. The knot in his belly threatening to explode, but right before it could, ChanYeol stopped.	</p><p>	ChanYeol had left his fingers inside, and could clearly feel  how BaekHyun’s hole was pulsing around them. He needed to replace them with his cock as soon as possible or will be shooting his load all over and it’s not like he didn’t wanna see his semen painting his friends thighs, ‘cause he really, really wanted to, but now? Now he was going to fuck BaekHyun like his life depended on it. There was no way the other was going home without being marked in the deepest part of his body.<br/>
BaekHyun had done this before. Not exactly this, but he knew how to prep someone and he wasn’t preapared enough. Last night they did it without penetration, but now ChanYeol was clearly going there. BaekHyun wanted it too, but needed more than two fingers slicked with saliva to feel comfortable, it was his first time on the bottom and yes, he was a little scared.</p><p>	ChanYeol took his fingers out and bent down to kiss him. With a shy smile he asked him to sit up.</p><p>	“You want me to ride you?” Asked BaekHyun a little scandalized at the position ChanYeol was moving  them.</p><p>	“It will be easier this way, trust me.”	</p><p>	BaekHyun wasn’t sure. The guys he had been with usually preferred taking it from behind (he also liked it better than seeing a face that he was soon to forget), But ChanYeol looked so fine with his back to the headboard abs on display and his hand wrapped around his own shaft that he opted to ignore his inner fears and just climbed on top of him. ChanYeol stopped his hand movements to help him hold up in the right position, he could feel the head of ChanYeol’s dick brushing his hole and that made him whimper, then he felt the other’s hands grabbing his cheeks leaving his hole open, and then he started to descend so very slowly, gravity making penetration easier, and oh it was right, in no time he was sitting on ChanYeol’s lap, hard cock buried so deep inside of him. </p><p>	“Are you ok?”</p><p>	BaekHyun was more than ok. At first the feeling was weird, uncomfortable maybe, but there was no pain. He hadn’t gone soft, on the contrary, his glans was dripping precum and he couldn’t ignore the urge to grind down. He started making circles but after a while, when he got accustomed to the feeling of having something so big inside, he tried bouncing a little, and oh god it felt amazing, so he kept going making ChanYeol moan under him. That made him open  his eyes. He didn’t notice that  he had closed them, but now they were looking at each other, mouth open, panting like the air was scarce and BaekHyun couldn’t stop impaling himself over and over, he grabbed his own cock and started jerking off untill he felt his orgasm was appoaching, something imploading  inside of him that made him let out the loudest sound he could remember, his semen reaching to his chin because the force of his release.</p><p>	When he thought that it was over, then ChanYeol started thrusting deeper and faster, looking for his own pleasure, grabing BaekHyun’s thighs  harder than before, leaving imprints of his fingers on the pale skin. In the meantime, all the frixion had made BaekHyun stay hard, he didn’t know how that was possible, but then a well placed thrust hit something inside, and oh god, the sensation was amazing, he wanted more so he moved, that way ChanYeol was fucking him right  into that sweet spot, his head was spinning but he could hear ChanYeol moaning louder, the rhythm of his thrusts lost and he knew the othe was about to come. But he was also so close, he just needed a little more, just a little to see stars again.</p><p>	“Chanyeol keep going please, don’t stop— ahhh” BaekHyun begged, his voice cracking between the hard breathing.</p><p>	“I can’t Baek! I can’t, I gonna come, God I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>	Baekhyun tried to grind harder, ChanYeol’s cock pounding him like there is no tomorrow, but it was still not enough, so he kept begging and begging.</p><p>	“ChanYeol I’m so close, just please baby—Ahhhh—don’t come yet, keep fucking me like that, just a little more, please Channie please!!” </p><p>	He was out of himself, he couldn’t think of anything besides cumming, he wanted it so bad, and yes, he wasn't even touching himself but he was so so close, just a little more to tip over the edge. So when ChanYeol put his arm around his waist and hold him closer at the same time he sank his teeth around one of his nipples, he screamed and let all out, he felt his cock jump, his walls and rim pulsing from the pleasure, squeezing ChanYeol inside of him, cum leaking from his hole. He blacked out, strong arms keeping him safe and warm against the other’s body.</p><p>	When he woke up, ChanYeol was softly strocking his hair. There was no trace of cum on his body and he was nicely tucked under the blankets. He was really lucky to have a friend so caring, and he also was happy to finally have cleared all the missunderstandings that brought them apart.</p><p>	“A penny for your thoughts.” Said ChanYeol still caressing his head.</p><p>	“I  think I want you for myself forever.”</p><p>	“Really?” ChanYeol smiled and his dimple looked cuter than ever.</p><p>	“Yeah, really” He smiled back, suddenly getting shy.</p><p>	“Then I have to ask you…”</p><p>	BaekHyun didn’t know what ChanYeol was refering to, but decided to listen what the other had to say.</p><p>	“Baek. You know I love you and surely want to be with you, but for that first you have to be my husband”</p><p>	“What?” BaekHyun was dumbfounded. Not understanding what was going on. Yes he liked ChanYeol, he loved him, but getting married? Wasn’t that too much too soon? His intern rumbling was interrupted by ChanYeol’s laugh.</p><p>	“BaekHyun I’m joking” He looked at him and stopped laughing. “But at least you have to be my boyfriend.”</p><p>	Baekhyun smiled from ear to ear. Boyfriends? That he surely wanted, and he was so happy the other asked. So he told him.<br/>
“Yes ChanYeol. I’d love to be your boyfriend”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was trying to write an epilogue, but I think it got out of hand.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>